


(more than) just a kiss

by treasuregyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: Joshua initiates a Pepero game gone wrong...or possibly right.





	(more than) just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> that summary makes me CRINGE ngl
> 
> anyways, this idea actually came from an angsty jeongcheol dream, but i took out the angsty jeongcheol bc i love cheolsoo just as much as it deserves better than being a jeongcheol side-piece (in my writing, specifically jkflds not tryna shade anyone)

The Pepero Game—seemed innocent enough. For most people, it was a game that definitely ended in a kiss, something to be played by lovers or friends who were comfortable with messing around to that level. However, for idols, it was a game of teasing; will they kiss, or will they not?

 

Most of the time, the boys managed to avoid kissing each other (although, to some of them, it was a great disappointment), but Joshua should have known better when a Kim Mingyu existed so very painfully next to the action.

 

Joshua was given a box of Peperos by a fan, and given that Jeonghan was situated on his right, it only seemed natural that he’d invite the other to a game. And yet, he didn’t think twice before turned towards his left, popping the stick into his mouth before nudging Seungcheol. The older turned towards Joshua with a grin from having just been entertained by Mingyu who was sitting next to him, and he simply glanced between Joshua’s excited gaze and the Pepero. Joshua wiggled his shoulders and whined a bit, enticing the older with aegyo, and Seungcheol couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head before leaning in and taking the other end of the stick into his mouth.

 

The two of them advanced slowly towards one another at first, embarrassed chuckles and moments of almost pulling away at the screams of their fans, but eventually Seungcheol began advancing much quicker and with much more exaggerated bites. Joshua followed suit, easily influenced by Seungcheol’s antics and the response they both got from the crowd. He could only assume the other members were carefully watching by now, given their own responses of “What is this?” (mainly by Jihoon, although he was steadily gaining a front row seat to their little show) followed by laughter and excited chants of “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” from none other than Seventeen’s very own gag trio, BooSeokSoon.

 

They were centimeters away from each other, and he and Seungcheol both shared a look, intending to break it off quickly. Keyword: intending.

 

Joshua (and presumably, Seungcheol as well) registered everything far too late; the hand on their head, the fact that their faces were getting closer  _ way _ too fast, and most importantly, the forced connection of their lips. Mingyu’s excited laughter could be heard above them, especially when he didn’t let go of their heads for a short moment, probably allowed their fansites to get  _ the best _ pictures. When he finally let them go, though, they broke apart faster than they knew they could move. Seungcheol, ears a deep red, buried his head into his arms while Joshua simply covered his face. The members were cheering and shaking them, the fans were cheering unsurprisingly, and it was all just very loud and chaotic. Although, to Joshua, it couldn’t have been anything more than fanfare heard from far away. He had to calm down, to act completely normal, but his heart was racing far too quickly and he couldn’t catch up to it.

 

Thankfully, being as cool-headed as ever, Seungcheol had regained his composure first and brought Joshua into his arms with a wide smile. “Eyy, this is nothing, right Shua?” Seungcheol turned towards Joshua and licked his lips. They were so close and that action was so suggestive given the entire situation, and Joshua regrets ever having had faith in Seungcheol at all (though he appreciated the view so very much).

 

Joshua playfully rolled his eyes, but he played Seungcheol’s game and moved closer to the older with a sly smile. “Yeah, yeah, he kisses me all the time at the dorm,”

 

“Yah!” Seungcheol’s eyes widened with the exclamation and and he shoved as Joshua playfully. The other members went into a frenzy afterwards, effectively helping them move on from the situation. The fansign went on as normal, Seventeen spending a few more moments with their fans, making sure to give lots of fanservice to measure up with everything that happened between Joshua and Seungcheol, and then it was over and the group was headed back to the dorm. Unfortunately— _ ‘No, fortunately,’ _ Joshua thought to himself—Joshua and Seungcheol had been separated into different cars, allowing time for them to cool down and think about what happened.

 

“It was just a kiss, Jisoo, and a forced one at that, no big deal,” Jeonghan whispered to him with a roll of his eyes. Joshua made a face at Jeonghan, wondering if he had said something out loud, but the other waved him off. “You’re being about as calm as the fans were back there, it’s very obvious what you’re thinking about right now.”

 

Joshua pouted. “Okay, well, whatever—”

 

“Wow, very intelligent response,” Jeonghan interjected, snickering.

 

“ _ Whatever _ ,” Joshua repeated. “besides...what if it  _ wasn’t _ just a kiss to someone?”

 

“Is that someone you, perhaps?” Joshua knew Jeonghan knew the answer to that question, he  _ always _ knew the answer, but he was a demon in disguise and asked these kinds of “I already know, but you’re going to tell me anyways” questions for his satisfaction alone.

 

Joshua groaned. “...Maybe…” he responded reluctantly, sighing when Jeonghan’s small grin grew into a smirk.

 

“Well, well, well, when did  _ this _ happen?” Joshua refused to tell Jeonghan what he wanted to know, and thankfully the other didn’t have time to get it out of him before they were being ushered out of the van. Joshua sprinted away from Jeonghan, bypassing the other members that were out before him with a quick apology.

 

Joshua shut the door to the dorm behind him, letting out a deep breath. “Safe,” he muttered to himself as he leaned against the door for a moment.

 

“Safe from what?” Joshua died a little on the inside as Seungcheol sauntered up to him, curious and amused.

 

“Jeonghan,” was all that he needed to say for Seungcheol to understand. Joshua removed himself from the door and slipped his shoes off before making his way into the dorm, Seungcheol’s arm slipping around his neck with as much ease as it always does. Maybe it  _ was _ just a kiss…

 

“You’re still worrying about the kiss?”

 

Joshua looked affronted. “Am I that easy to read today?”

 

“No, you actually mentioned it outloud, but I’m guessing this is why you were running away from Jeonghan?” Once again, Joshua felt a piece of him die a bit, embarrassed as all hell. He was very tired all of a sudden.

 

“Yeah,” Joshua sighed, guiding the two of them (since Seungcheol wasn’t letting go of him anytime soon) over to the sofa. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he didn’t know exactly what he wanted to say. Make an excuse? Brush it all off with a promise to never speak of it again?  _ Confess _ ?

 

He was absolutely  _ not _ going to confess.

 

“You don’t need to worry about it, Joshua, it was just a kiss,” Seungcheol ruffled Joshua’s hair with a chuckle, but Joshua didn’t return the sentiment.

 

“Yeah...just a kiss,” he muttered with a feigned smile.

 

“Hell, I’ll kiss you again if it makes it less awkward!” Seungcheol exclaimed. Joshua choked, brows furrowing, immensely confused.

 

“What kind of logic is tha—” Joshua began to question, but Seungcheol pulled the younger towards him and pressed their lips together.

 

_ ‘This is not just a kiss.’ _ Joshua thought as Seungcheol held him tenderly, deepening the kiss instead of pulling away. Joshua melted into Seungcheol and it showed in the way he unconsciously slid into the older’s lap, body wanting nothing more than to get closer.

 

“Oh. My.  _ God _ .”  _ Jeonghan _ burst out into laughter, and Seungcheol and Joshua broke apart. The member behind him were in various states of surprise and amusement. Joshua’s face flushed and he couldn’t think of anything else to do than to bury his face into Seungcheol’s shoulder. “I knew you were going to go for it, Cheol!”

 

“I wasn’t going to—” Joshua shot up, offended, until Jeonghan’s words finally registered. “ _ Cheol? _ ” Seungcheol was grinning despite trying to hide it behind annoyance at Jeonghan.

 

“This bitch had it worse than you did, Soo. Believe me,” Jeonghan plopped down right next to the two of them on the couch, unfazed by their closeness.

 

“And me,” Jihoon piped up, annoyed, before heading into his room.

 

“I’m confused,” Joshua groaned.

 

“I like you, a lot,” Seungcheol clarified with his gummy smile.

 

“And you like him, a lot, and you two have already kissed twice so no take backs!” Jeonghan added, pushing the two together even more. He grinned at his friends before following Jihoon into their shared room, likely to reward himself with a good nap.

 

“Anyways, I would love to hear how much you like me, without the interruption,” Seungcheol coaxed, gripping Joshua’s hips to remind him of their position.

 

“I like you,” Joshua complied, but Seungcheol wasn’t satisfied.

 

“A lot?” The older asked, hopeful despite already having clarification.

 

“Yeah, a whole lot,” Joshua chuckled, and the two leaned in again to share more than just a simple kiss.

 

(Later, when they were washing up before bed, Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Joshua and situated his head in the crook of his neck. “Just a thought, but remember when you told the fans that I kissed you all the time at the dorms earlier?” Seungcheol asked.

 

Joshua stopped brushing his teeth and thought for a moment, a blush and a smile creeping up on his face. Seungcheol’s goofy smile got wider as well, and he held Joshua tighter.

 

“I plan on holding that statement up, you know?” Seungcheol continued, and Joshua removed the toothbrush from his mouth, leaning over to spit and rinse out his mouth before talking.

 

“I sure hope so,” He replied, and they both kissed with minty-fresh smiles, ignoring the members asking them to hurry up outside of the door.)

**Author's Note:**

> me: *google searches how to not include jeonghan in a cheolsoo work*  
> google: 0 results found  
> me: i damn kNEW IT
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
